


On My Mind

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [75]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: If there is one thing about Kara Zor-El Danvers that Lena will always appreciate, it is the simple way that she lets you know that she cares, even just by saying that she's been thinking about you.





	On My Mind

“Lena!” Kara exclaimed happily. “There you are. I was just thinking about you—about where you'd got to that is.” 

“I'm sorry Kara.” Lena murmured quietly as she stepped through the door into Kara's apartment. “It turns out that the Japanese investors needed a little more time with me than I'd allowed for when I told you what time I'd arrive.”

“Did you come straight from the office?” Kara frowned—Lena smiled fondly at the sight of the familiar crinkle that formed between Kara's eyebrows—as she shut the door in Lena's wake. 

“Sadly, yes.” Lena groaned. “Andrew said that he'd be happy to swing by my apartment before driving me over here, but I didn't want to keep him away from his family any longer than I'd already had.”

“It's his daughter's seventh birthday party tonight, isn't it?” Kara asked with a tilt of her head. “I remember you saying something about needing to get a card?”

“It is, yes.” Lena chuckled. “You've got an awfully good memory Kara Danvers.”

“It comes in handy when I'm trying to catch pesky multi-billionaire CEO's out sometimes.” Kara teased with a playful waggle of her eyebrows. “Do you want to change into something more comfortable than that?” Kara asked as she waved her hand at Lena's pencil skirt and business blazer combination. “That isn't exactly Game Night attire.”

“Well...” Lena drawled. “I had hoped to borrow something a little more casual. A little less, 'I'll destroy you', and more, 'I'll still destroy you... but in comfort'.” 

Kara giggled softly as she took Lena's coat and draped it over one of the hooks by her door before she reached out to clasp her hand around Lena's hand. “Come on then,” she said with a wide smile, “Alex will entertain the rest of the crowd for a moment... won't you?”

“Oh sure!” Alex called back with a playful glare narrowing her eyes. “Leave me to keep Winn out of the popcorn and sweets. I see how it is.” 

“You're the only one that can control him Al!” Kara sung back as she tugged on Lena's hand and forced the younger woman to follow her into her bedroom. 

“Am I really that late?” Lena asked quietly after she nudged Kara's bedroom door closed.

“Not really, no.” Kara shook her head. “Alex brought Winn over from the DEO because their shifts finished at the same time, but they've only been here for half an hour. James arrived about ten minutes before that, and Lucy's been here most of the afternoon catching me up with what's happening out in the desert base.”

“Are we expecting anyone else?” Lena queried as she shrugged out of her blazer and toed her high heels off. 

“Vasquez should be here by nine, and Sam said that she'd be along after she got Ruby off to her sleepover.” Kara said with a shrug of her shoulders. “Whenever that is.”

“You know she worries about that girl.” Lena said.

“I know.” Kara waved her hand in an acknowledging gesture. “She reminds me of Eliza in a lot of ways. She was always so worried about me before I went to any sort of gathering with other kids from school. With good reason for the first couple of years.”

“I can only imagine.” Lena said with a small grimace. “And, despite what the Luthor name meant growing up, I find that I don't want to imagine what you went through.”

“It wasn't all that bad.” Kara murmured as she pulled a pair of loose sweatpants out of her closet and picked up one of her University hoodies off a nearby pile. “Here, wear these, they're about the most comfortable clothes I own.” 

“Ooh, I'm getting the good stuff?” Lena asked with a playful smirk.

Kara shook her head fondly as she stepped up to Lena and wrapped her arms around the shorter woman's waist. “You know it.” The blonde-haired woman murmured before she lent down to place a soft kiss to Lena's waiting lips. “I love you.” 

“Mhm,” Lena hummed into the kiss as she luxuriated in the feeling of Kara's lips moving across her own for a long moment. “I love you too, but you better get back out there before we get accused of something by your sister.”

“Ugh,” Kara groaned even as she disentangled herself from Lena's arms, “that was one time.”

“And it was the last time.” Lena said as she suppressed a small shudder at the memory. “Protective Alex Danvers is not something that my nightmares need again, thank you very much.”


End file.
